


Understanding

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Size Difference, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrotrain and Bumblebee find out they have a lot more in common than they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

Bumblebee understood Astrotrain. It was true that they were at opposite ends of the war, but Bumblebee could understand the feeling of being under appreciated. As the smallest and the youngest of the Autobots, Bumblebee was constantly pegged as the youngling - one who needed constant protection, reassurance, and coddling. Nevermind the fact that Bumblebee was a fully qualified soldier.

Astrotrain, himself, had often bemoaned the fact that he was nothing but a glorified taxi for the Decepticons. Even among the Autobots, it was clear that he was clear that Astrotrain’s skills as a warrior were pushed to the wayside in favor of his status as a cargo hold.

Both of them knew what it was like for their factions not to take them seriously. It was perhaps for this reason that the first time they had met outside the battlefield, they neither fought nor exchanged barbs. Instead, they sat together in an almost companionable silence. They met like that a few more times, occasionally talking about mundane topics and innocent gossip.

Then one day, the inevitable happened and Bumblebee found himself on his back in the middle of the canyon with Astrotrain’s spike buried deep in his valve. It was an uncomfortable position, their size difference impeding their coupling, but they had come too far to stop now. Besides the stretch of pain was beginning to shift in pleasure.

The calipers in Bumblebee’s valve loosened enough for Astrotrain to pull out, thrusting back into Bumblebee carefully. It seemed that despite all of Astrotrain’s training as a Decepticon, he was reluctant to hurt his new friend, Autobot or otherwise. Bumblebee’s face was still tinged with discomfort, which soon melted into pleasure. He braced his servos on Astrotrain’s shoulders, shuddering.

Astrotrain hunkered over Bumblebee, his servos splayed over Bumblebee’s side, nearly eclipsing his frame. He moved his hips faster, pumping quickly into the quivering minibot. Finally, a moan left Bumblebee and Astrotrain smirked. He didn’t brag about his sexual prowess for nothing. He rolled his hips more luxuriously, angling his hips differently each time.

The sounds of their coupling echoed around the canyon - their usual meeting place. Rocks dug into Bumblebee’s plating, jamming into the wires underneath. He grimaced, knowing that it was going to be difficult to dislodge them later. A fine layer of dust was also beginning to mar his yellow finish. He was completely defiled, but couldn’t bring himself to care, especially when Astrotrain managed to his his ceiling node.

The triple-changer, himself, was tempted to start on some dirty talk, yet the words seemed to escape him with each thrust. Astrotrain, with all of his lauded experience, had never actually bedded a minibot. The sheer novelty of the situation was enough to get his engine going. Coupled with the tightness of the wiling body, Astrotrain was close to overload in an embarrassing amount of time.

Luckily for him, Bumblebee was in the same boat as he, and, with a few more pushes, they carailed into overload together, both of them moaning. Astrotrain ground his pelvic array into Bumblebee’s, creating small scratch marks on his aft. The younger mech groaned, knowing it would be difficult to explain the markings back at base.

Astrotrain pulled out, flopping next to the minibot in a strutless heap. He pulled the supine Bumblebee against his chassis and the two of them drifted off into recharge.


End file.
